The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center (UPCC) study is a multidisciplinary program in cancer research, education and clinical care. Based in the School of Medicine, it involves faculty from many schools of the University. The UPCC is one component of the Fox Chase-U. of P. Comprehensive Cancer Center. Interdisciplinary clinical research programs of the UPCC exist in hematology-oncology, radiation therapy, surgical oncology and gynecologic oncology. A multidisciplinary program has been established in head and neck tumors, and similar programs are developing in neuro-oncology and urologic cancer. Clinical research programs utilize the shared resources of the Center's inpatient Oncology Study Unit, Clinical Trials Data Center, Pharmacology Core and Nutrition Support Service. Interdisciplinary fundamental research programs exist in immunobiology, cell biology, virology, genetics, and radiobiology. Program development involving tumor immunology and bone marrow culture is planned. Fundamental research programs utilize the shared resources of an animal breeding colony and tissue culture core, and they are strengthened by a Visiting Scientist Program. Acquisition of a fluorescence activated cell sorter is also planned. The Center's Epidemiology and Statistics Unit includes epidemiologic studies of occupational carcinogenesis and biostatistical research. The Unit established a biostatistics shared resource for the UPCC and a patient data system compatible with the CCPDS. A multidisciplinary Psychosocial Program, recently established, addresses needs in areas of research, service and education. Other Educational Programs have been established as well, and the UPCC provides a range of opportunities for medical and nursing students, fellows, practicing physicians and other health professionals. The UPCC Cancer Control Program extends to community hospitals in Pennsylvania and New Jersey. An information letter, Cancer Update, provides UPCC news and cancer education for Center members and other professionals who relate to the UPCC.